


Anniversary time

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zach/Shaun romance plus Gabe for figaro23</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anniversary time

**Author's Note:**

> Zach/Shaun romance plus Gabe for figaro23

“Thanks for taking Cody for the weekend Gabe,” Zach thanked Gabe as he grabbed the bowl of mixed spices and sprinkled some over the roast he was working on.

“No problem dude. The Codest and I are going to have a blast this weekend I’m taking him out on his short board before you corrupt him with that long board of yours,” Gabe joked back as he jumped up onto the counter.

“I’ll remind you of that once we get you on a long board,” Zach said as he rubbed the spice into the roast.

“That day is never coming Bro, and just what are you cooking anyways,” Shaun asked as he poked at the meat that Zach was working on.

“It’s a pot-roast, I’m making if for our anniversary,” Zach answered as he batted away Gabe’s hand.

“You’re making him dinner? You are so the women,” Gabe exclaimed as he jumped off the counter top.

“I’m all man,” he said as he threw a carrot at Gabe, “are you forgetting who proposed to who,” 

“Bro did pussy out on that one,” Gabe said as he caught the carrot and bit into it, ”guess you’re both women.”


End file.
